


【假面骑士剑/剑始】We can't live without stars

by DasKopfkino



Series: 来打相关 [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasKopfkino/pseuds/DasKopfkino
Summary: 相川在广袤的宇宙中孤独地漂流了许多年，直到碰到那颗新生的星星剑崎。通篇都是幻想，切勿带入常识。BGM：《3055》
Relationships: 剑始
Series: 来打相关 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831654
Kudos: 2





	【假面骑士剑/剑始】We can't live without stars

-

是从宇宙深处传来的光。

由远及近、由小及大，捎来一圈弯弯绕绕的弧。

剑崎移动的速度极缓，相川却觉着像是往他的星核上撞来似的。

他们是两颗星星。

剑崎是个头稍大的那颗，地表布满了银白色的海洋，周身还环绕着一圈金色的星环，不知道是由什么物质构成的，那让他看起来几乎有点闪闪发光了。 

所以相川第一次遇上剑崎的时候，险些把他当成了一颗见鬼的恒星。

而此时此刻，这颗见鬼的「恒星」，正在星际中央急切地喊着他的名字：

「始！」

「始——！」

「始————！」

相川在虚空中发出轻微的噼啪声，随即发现剑崎正呼哧呼哧地喘着气，星体上泛着绿色的心脏部位，哪怕是远远地望过去，都已经沸腾得要冒烟了。

相川敢说，要是此刻离剑崎太近的话，一定会被他的高温熔化成蒸汽的。

但他还是忍不住笑笑，沿着既定的轨道挪过去。岩石下，绿色岩浆燃起了久违的火焰，那使得他的一溜大气窜了出去，和剑崎潦草地打了个招呼。

而远方的剑崎接收到了这份信号，同时兴高采烈地晃了晃身子。

-

距离他们上次见面已经过了365天。

尽管对于寿命近乎永恒的星星们来说，这几乎只能算是眨眼的一瞬间。

但不知怎的，似乎自从遇上剑崎以来，时间的流速就变得极缓，每一秒都拖得有如千年万年般漫长。

认识剑崎是个意外，相川不否认这一点。

他在广袤的宇宙中孤独地漂流了许久许久，久到时间和日子都失去了相应的意义。他也顺从着命运封印的指示，沉陷在一种亘古久远的昏昏欲睡中。

而剑崎是火。

是初初诞生的那种火。

无论从哪个角度上来说，他都是颗极为年轻的星星。他来到这个世上只有短暂的22年，一切对他而言都是刚刚开始。

所以他没有那种缓慢的倦怠，只是用自己滚烫的蒸汽和温度，在虚空中漫无目的地横冲直闯。

直到他闯进了相川的轨道。

金色的火苗蹿了出来，燎开了相川的封印之纸。

相川就此醒来。

他被唤醒的时候，四周都是滚烫的。即使是对于他来说，处境也显得过于糟糕了——

他浑身上下都冒着浓烟，地表像遭受轰炸似的四分五裂，那些本该存在于地壳深处的绿色岩浆，都疯了一般往外迸裂。

它们向一个方向倾斜着。

相川很快找到了源头。

那是不小心和他靠得过近的剑崎。

剑崎的状况没有比他好到哪儿去。那些绿色岩浆倒进了他的海洋，让他极其不舒服地动荡着，忍不住低声哀鸣：「好冷！」

那些星云都避让得远远的，相川却对此感到惊奇。

剑崎是他在宇宙中碰到的第一颗会说话的星星，当然。

整个宇宙都像是个黢黑的弱音器。星星们在弱音器中旋转，一切仿若无声的歌剧。

而他从剑崎的声音中听见了时间——过去的孤独、现在的相会和将来的离别。这是从未有过的事情。

相川和剑崎都是被流放的族群。

所以他刻意地收敛了外放的引力，花了老大的力气，将剑崎推上了命运既定的轨道。

不是因为别的。

许是因为孤独的岁月太过漫长，他也希望有颗星星能陪他讲讲话。

而这场意外事故的附属物——那些绿色的岩浆们，就此沉积在了剑崎的心脏。

轨道完全分离之前，他们交换了彼此的姓名。那颗年轻的星星兴高采烈地冲他摇晃：

「你是我认识的第一颗会说话的星星，我们可以做伙伴吗？」

相川开始感到高兴。

他知道世界上有另一个他活着。穿越永生的幻觉，他们终于相遇。

他感受到剑崎星体蓬勃的热度，感受到他皮肤上的礁石反射出星星点点的光芒。

相川听见自己的声音在说「好」。

而回应他的只有宇宙寂寥的回声。

-

大多数的时间里，他们只是眺望着对方。

宇宙深处有太多闪着微芒的星星，他们分不清哪颗是剑崎、哪颗是相川。

即使是那抹从自己的血管中切割而来的绿，也可能是很久很久之前留下的。它们跨过那些无机质的星尘，在大气层外投射着倒反的光斑。

他们只是捂着胸口的火焰，感受着同样蓬勃的生命。

小部分的时间，他们看见彼此。

相川通常是沉默的。

剑崎像个喋喋不休的小火山，不停地讲着自己的过去。

他曾遇到的粉色星星，上边儿有团像棉花糖的云。

他曾遭遇的星际旋风，在吞噬一切的黑暗中心，藏着一条奇妙的星河。

他也讲孤独。讲自己只能俘获漂浮的废墟和残骸，乐此不疲地和它们说话，而一圈一圈的航行中，星环的体积也变得大。

相川倒是很少说话。他只是听。

偶尔有一些时候，剑崎的话会让他感到隐秘的痛。

远离恒星的另一面，他的冰层蠢蠢欲动地消融着。

那时他会望向剑崎明亮的弧度，让自己习惯那种足以灼伤万物的温度。

-

后来他们开始约会。

这没什么大不了的。

就像宇宙会诞生，万物会毁灭，两颗星星也抵抗不了万有引力。

每次轨道交汇之时，他们都有一次亲吻的机会，短到0.0000000001秒，金色星环无限趋近绿色大气，摩擦出的火花是变幻莫测的光。

他们渴求着更多。

那是一种近乎疯狂的企图——

他们居然渴望着靠近对方，这对于两颗星星来说，几乎可以说是灭顶之灾了。

毕竟谁也想象不到，想要逃脱轨迹的星星，会遭遇到命运的何种惩罚。可能只是一声「嘭」的炸裂，他们就要变成废墟和尘埃，重新化归空无一物的虚无。

所以相川总是在谢绝剑崎的靠近。

他已经活得够久了。

相川诞生于宇宙大爆炸之初，那个万物都在诞生和毁灭的年代。他见证过太多星星的存在和消亡，也记不清到底有多少星星是因为撞上他而覆灭的。

可是剑崎毕竟不一样。

他是相川年轻的爱人。

所以他们总是靠近——分离——再靠近，嘴里说着「下次再见」就开始新的远行。

但剑崎没有告诉他的是，他觉得那也挺好的。

去他妈的命运。

每个周期循环往复后，他们都会靠得更近。

近到大气层中逃逸出来的气体，在宇宙中虚虚地打上个结，解不开、扯不掉。

等到那时，他们要拥抱、他们要亲吻，他们的每一块岩石、每一片海洋，每一缕空气，都要轰轰烈烈地搅在一起。

躺在铺天盖地的星尘中，他们倾听着爆炸的轰鸣。

而命运再也无法把他们分开。

「那是我的星星。」他们想。


End file.
